The Infinites
1450691-sl_01_0018.jpg 679023-helping_hand.jpg 1941529-986532_dd_501_09_copy.jpg 2633106-daredevil_508_012.jpg 758558-daredevil_116_8.jpg The story of the group known as The Infintes truly begins centuries ago, in feudal Japan. Seeking autonomy from the oppressive class system of the time, a few citizens fled into the mountainous regions of Iga and Koga. There they developed ninjutsu, a stealthy martial art perhaps inspired by Sun Tzu's The Art of War. Once there numbers got high enough they made there home from an Island off coast of Japan called ' Eternal Skies Island. ' Over a period of centuries, they refined their art in secluded camps. Students trained and practiced the art from birth, playing children's games designed to impart expertise in unarmed combat, swordplay, weaponry, camouflage, escape and evasion. Ninjutsu was also designed to encourage spiritual growth by pushing oneself physically and mentally beyond normal human limits. The ninja were expert in espionage and assassination, and offered their specialized services to samurai warlords and others who could afford them. Tatsunaka Honzo officially brought them together in 1588. The Infinite covets power above all other objectives. They are primarily based in Japan, but operate internationally. They operated as a secret society of Japanese nationalist samurai but were soon co-opted by the Snakeroot, an ancient ninja clan which serves a primordial demon known only as the Lucania. Members of the Hand are practitioners of powerful occult Chi techniques and can murder a person and bring that person back to life as a servant of The Infinites. There Motives are unknown and they have different units and factions within there organization that allow them to do things all throughout the world. Working from the Shadows they have one faction in Kasaihana city that Kin Tasanagi and Suzume Yasutake discovered after they tried to use the blood of there child to fuel themselves with power. They work for some kind of Onigami who rules over the faction and has ruled over them since he discovered them. Elite Commanders 009-010.jpg55555.jpg Death Blaze scorpion_by_datem-d5kww0e.jpg He wears a yellow color. He is the only known member of a Japanese ninja clan, the Yamiryu clan. Danchou is a spectre who rises from the dead to avenge his dimise after Keyome Tasanagi killed him all those years ago. At first, he had thought the Kasaihana governmental system to be the perpetrator until Master Zaito revealed that it was indeed The Tasanagi Clan . The newly revised Danchou has since made it his goal to kill all within The Tasanagi clan, no matter what. Danchou dresses in yellow shades with a skeletal theme reminiscent of his undead status. He wields a spear weapon which he uses to fling at his opponent and reel him or her in, as well as a set of decorated katana blades. Nexterine noob_saibot_detail_by_phrenan-d3fwon6.jpg Nexterine - He wears a black color. Formerly known as Bi-Zan, He is the Soul Of Mad Dog returned from the dead in hopes of reaking more havok all over the world. Killed by Ginji Shibata, He was plummeted into the World of Yomi and became a wraith, maintaining his memories but with no recollection of his past morals as a human. Nexterine aims to further his goals of conquest with the help of Smokeys nano-technology to create an army of cyber-demons that will follow his command. He appeared, initially, as a solid black silhouette, and later adorned belts and a tight-fitting suit to fit in with his new-found assassin theme. He possesses the ability to meld with the shadows and other phantom-themed powers, including the ability to spawn black shadows of himself to assist him in battle. CrocKill 2579490-reptile_mortal_kombat_redesign_by_bulletproofturtleman_fge_project.jpg Crockill - He wears a green color. Konchi's former bodyguard one of the two lone survivors of the near-extinct Saurian-Killian race. He is constantly seeking a worthy master to whom he will serve, showing the utmost loyalty to them. He dresses in green and black garbs, though because of his separation from his clan, he begins to appear less and less like a human and more like a beast, eventually no longer wearing a mask. He possesses abilities inspired by several reptilian creatures. Oni-Inu mortal_kombat__sub_zero_by_jhonatasbatalha-d4nmh1s.png 56l7VyN.jpg sub_zero_mk_by_letticiamaer-d6w8ox6.jpg Oni-Inu - He wears a blue color. Real name, Kin Tasanagi. As the successor to his master, Oni-Inu and later, the grandmaster of the Lin Tao clan, an organization of Kasaihana warriors often mistaken as ninjas due to their costumes. Like most clan members, Oni-Inu dresses in blue. After his battle with Zeus he has a scar over his right eye. Also he wears the Dragon Medallion, an item of great power given to him by his mother when he was young. And later on he sports armored plating adorned with dragon markings. True to his moniker, he is a master over the element of ice after abosrbing Okami in his realm and becoming one with him compltely, using it in a variety of defensive and offensive ways. This is a Kin Tasanagi from a time where they lost against the Gods and has come to work as a Mercenary in this time so that he may make a fortune in his futures time. A cold blooded killer, he is the Last Tasanagi to ever live in his time period though he does not go by that name anymore. Danchou Respects him as he is however despite him being a Tasanagi. Mist MK_render_edit__smoke__by_Footofadhesivetape.png Mist - He wears a gray color. Real name, Lucas Barnes. A former Shinto Realm Denisen warrior from the Czech Republic who fell victim to, but overcame subjection of, the holocaust-like process. CrocKill's closest friend and ally, Lucas has been reprogrammed by his older brother, Nexterine for his own ends. He can do naught but obey the evil wraith's commands. As an Infinite Elite, he wears silver and black armor. Due to the recent reboot, he retains his human form. Without a hood, revealing long white hair swept up to invoke a wispy theme. Mist possesses incredible speed and the ability to manipulate his intangible namesake for a variety of purposes as well as being able to morph into a cloud of smoke. He has absolute manipulation over this ability, as it has the traces of the Akuma No Honshintsu, meaning it cannot be absorbed or manipulated by anyone but him. Kang ___mortal_kombat_tribute____mk9_ermac_by_sarrus-d54xy0x.jpg ermac_mk_by_letticiamaer-d71dd6v.jpg ermac_by_lbasse-d64dgg0.jpg ermac-classic.jpg Kang is the name Connor in the future adapted. After his victory in the sector games, Connor was so stricken with the pride of victory, Hercules revealed that he too was an onihourda, With taht knowledge in mind, Connor absrobed the soul of hercules, completey destroying washi in the process. With that came the loss of the people he cared about, including his love, Yumi, and he became greedy and went on a rampage. His nature as the Onigami of that generation, lead him to consume the souls of many, oni, human, and deity alike. Alas he continued to consume and feed on souls, until he eventually gained the manipualtion of their potency, substance, and turned it into a weapon. He wears a red color. A ghastly legion of warrior souls fused into one single entity that is his chi, referring to themselves in the plural form instead of singular. After finally killing Hercules, and exacting his revenge for the loss of both of his loves, he engulfed hercules soul and gained his strength as a bonus, washi engulfing his mind completely and letting his onigami nature reign supreme. Kang dresses in red with a certain warrior theme, and wears a mask completely composed of black, leather ribbon. He has the power of telekinesis and a few soul related powers, including constructs and teleportatioin. Sinbad mk_ac_rain___advanced_by_letticiamaer-d6qobh5.jpg He wears a purple color. A self-proclaimed prince of Dragon Kang and a son of Aries. He whitnessed the invasion of his home, by Zeus forces, When the leaders of Dragon Kang refused to assist him in his conquest and vendetta against The Shinto Gods. Once a minion of the ruthless emperor and a willing traitor to his own realm to gain leverage over his own father in the process, Sinbad fights for evil. He dresses in purple garbs with a royal theme. He possesses the ability to control the weather thanks to his half-god heritage, using water and lightning to drown his opponents. He has absolute manipulation over this ability, as it has the traces of the Akuma No Honshintsu, meaning it cannot be absorbed or manipulated by anyone but him. Jerico Reikomkrenderbywildboyz.png Jerico is a masochist at heart, who was once a rouge for the Infintes in this current time period. coming into possession of the infinity formula he was able to live forever, and becme known as one of the fiercest assassins the gods have ever known. He wears a Magenta color and no mask. An enigmatic soldier who has served under both the God Hades and Posiden undercover, Jerico aspires to one day rule all of Outworld himself, to the point he models himself after Shao Kahn's very visage. Mysto 3541.jpg He wears a turquoise color. An enigmatic warrior shrouded in mystery. His past and ambitions are unknown to all. Wears a quilted garb that changes colors periodically and has transparent skin. He possesses powers based on many other male ninjas. Quake mortal_kombat_tremor_by_fear_sas-d7zxleh.jpg He wears a copper color. A member of Athena's Emperial army, possible former member of the Jade Dao, He has the ability to create shock waves in the ground, and control tectonic plates, to a degree. He can mold himself in solid earth for offensive and defensive purposes. Quake is a man with no fear, and this was quickly recognized by many of the other clans, as he was the odd ball. He belonged to no clan, but often challenged other members for the sake of doing so until finally being recruted along. Eternal Skies Island Eternal Skies island, once loacated in Japan is now on an Island way off the coast of Japan way off into the eastern Seas where they train recruits and the such. No one has ever found this island, due to it being a mobile and able to ride through the ocean as to throw off it's purseures. A massive moutain sits on the Island which is where there actual base is located. Around the Island it is heavily gaurded. Red_Pearl_Island.png Resurrection The Infinites use an Unknown power to keep there soliders in check. Whenever a Ninja or Operative from this organzation is killed. There souls are transported back to a Shard of Nirvana known as ' The Soul Catcher. ' The Soul catcher allows those whom have died in this group to be returned into another body for later use to the clans ambitions. They manufacture soliders and Ninjas out of a synthetic human corpse, basically recreating the same man over an over again. The clone that they continue to use was a man known as Zetsui Ryukiri, stating that his body was perfect for combat. They then have the souls distrubted back into the bodies so that they may be sent right back into combat. daredevilandthehand5b35d.png w=388&h=492.png Master Zaito 11379377ded039bf15c6fe8cfac9465d.jpg NE3dtJ84K3MD65_1_2.jpg tmnt__shredder_and_the_foot_by_wil_woods-d5qy0e3.jpg tmnt_villains_micro_series_shredder_throne_featured.png potw_daredevil505.jpg|Zaito's True OniForm Zaito wears a ragged, blue, hooded shinobi shozoku that is open in the chest area. Under his hood, Zaito wears a face mask and has short and messy black hair and black eyes. After becoming a cyborg he gained a mechanical left arm with the radical 風 (Kaze, or Wind), emblematic of the Kamikaze Ninja Clan, as a crest on the shoulder. The left side of his face also features a red, bionic eye. Zaito is dangerous, unpredictable, vulgar, and sadistic. Unlike other ninja who see death as honorable, Zaito looks at such views with disdain especially after he killed his sister Yuna in a fit of rage and witnessed his father's refusal to revive her with their village's Ninpo. Despite being recruited to fight for the Infinites, he sees the oppertunity only as practice for his vengeance against Kasaihana city. Zaito cares very little for his coworkers or the safety of the world, thinking only about Kasaihana and burning it to the ground. When fighting enemies, Zaito shows a sadistic streak, exemplified by his ripping off peoples' arms and beating them up with them, sometimes laughing maniacally while doing so. Zaito is a heavy drinker, always carrying around a sake bottle with him, even in battle. Little is known of him and his backgrounds for now. Simply that his goal is to be rich and to one day rule Kasaihana all the while ruling The Infinites. Update! After Ark 24 Episode 20: Closing the gates of heaven A new leader was made to rule over The cult. Inugami Zaito was his name. Or better yet, Oni-Inu. After absorbing the oni soul of Zaito, he would have gained all the power of the Oni.However he keeps and can retain his mental state unlike others who have had the Oni within them,this may fall into the simple fact that he is indeed a Tasanagi, the creators and most gene potent Onihorudas. It has dwarfed his apperance to that of his early 20's. Making him look alot like Kin Tasanagi his pastself. People may even get him mixed up now. He still has all of his ice abilites now, but now he has the Oni's Zaito'spower of shadow and shadow manipulation from all scales of its useage no matter the extent. He has ''ABSOLUTE SHADOW MANIPULATION. '' art-zetsuai89-paren-uchiha-228.jpg Madara-Fanart-madara-uchiha-35819635-500-667.jpg madara_as_a_medieval_knight_by_fireeaglespirit-d53l70o.png.jpg Madara.jpg m3oufh7kmjr1.jpg madara_uchiha_by_pajalie-d4e9axb.jpg Category:Organization Category:Information Category:YMRP Directory Category:Directory Category:Onihoruda Category:PMC/Military